Poison roses
by mafllp95
Summary: Natsu returns from a year long mission to be reunited with his wife an daughter. This happy reunion was interrupted by a dark figure that is targeting Natsu and Lucy's daughter, Vera. Can they protect her? Who is this lurking creature? Find out here. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay now you know the rules no peaking" Lucy told her now five year old daughter. Lucy had her hands over the young girl's eyes as she walked her to the back yard where her surprise was waiting. Vera was giggling with excitement. The rose haired girl was pushing her mother forward.

"Alright. Alright. Open your eyes" Lucy laughed. Vera opened her jade eyes and stared in awe at the egg that stood in the middle of the yard.

"AN EXCEED EGG" She squealed as she ran to the egg and hugged it with her pudgy arms. The egg was white and had golden swirls around it.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart" A deep masculine voice whispered in Vera's ear. She spun around to see her father grinning at her.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and launched herself at Natsu. Natsu had been sent on a year long mission and found an orphaned Exceed egg on his journey home and decided to surprise his daughter with it for her birthday.

Lucy had joined the two in a tear filled hug. She missed her husband so much in that lonely year. It was the first mission that Lucy had not gone on. Vera even accompanied them on the lesser dangerous missions, she would need to learn the ins and outs of being a member of fairy tail. Makarov asked for Natsu's help in keeping the peace in the neighboring country of Quintos. There had been a dramatic decrease in the crime rate months after his arrival. He trained the soldiers and even was a prime adviser to the king. Funny huh? Hot-headed Nastu becoming an adviser. Though in that time he grew stronger, he missed his family and his guild dearly.

He kissed his daughter's hair and stood up. Vera held on to her father's hand as she ran to her exceed egg.

"Daddy?" She asked looking up at her father.

"What is it, baby?" He asked while bringing Lucy close. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave ever again" Vera said while clinging on to her father's leg. Nastu grimaced he didn't know if he could promise that. He looked to Lucy and she she shook her head. He knew this was a matter that they would discuss later.

There was a change in the air, something smelled off. Nastu sniffed the air, it was something dark. It a moment a dark shadow flew across the yard.

"Lucy, Vera, get back" Natsu ordered and pushed his family behind him. The dark cloaked figure chuckled and inhaled deeply. Only it's red eyes were noticeable and the were trained on Vera. Lucy held her daughter close.

"So much delicious power in one little girl. Tell me, may I have a taste?" It hisses and a snake shoots out towards Vera her green eyes growing wide. Before it meets its target Natsu grabs it and incinerates it.

"Listen here you won't go near my family. I'll see you in hell before that happens." Natsu fumes.

"Loke, Sagittarius, Virgo I summon thee" Lucy shouts with whip at hand.

"Virgo, take Vera to the guild" She pink haired spirit nods and quickly disappeared into a tunnel with Vera. Natsu launches himself headlong at the intruder but he vanishes in a puff of smoke leaving a single blush colored rose. Nastu was about to burn it but Lucy stopped his hand.

"No wait it could be a key into figuring out what's going on." Lucy explained her husband nodded but did not speak, he was seeing red.

"Loke can you search the perimeter and report back to me with anything you find anything? Sagittarius can you search the spirit world of anyone who knows of this?" Both men nodded at their beloved master.

Once they disappeared Lucy sank to her knees on the plush grass. Nastu joined her and brought her to his chest.

"He want's our baby" She sniffed petrified for her daughter. Natsu kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her smooth blond hair.

"He isn't going to get her. I promise" He glanced at thee exceed egg, it was supposed to be a joyous reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Vera was sound asleep, her head resting on her mother's lap. Her inherited pink locks were spayed all over. Those eyes however, blind sided Lucy. She had no family members with green eyes that she knew of. Natsu says that he think he remembers Igneel saying that is mother had glass green eyes. Lucy passed her hand dreamily through the little girl's hair.

"She looks so peaceful. What would anyone like that want with her?" Lucy whispered. They were in the guild she was sitting on one of the benches Mira and Levi were sitting close to her. Mira's son, Ray was staring at the sleeping girl his green hair falling slightly into his eyes. It was past his bed time but he insisted in looking after Vera as well as everyone else.

"You said he mentioned something about her power? Maybe she has some sort of raging power that has yet to be discovered. Dragon slayers tend to stick to regular humans but Natsu and you are both powerful wizards. Vera is bound to be one of the most powerful wizards when she grows up." Levi explains looking up from the book of flora she was reading. The rose had a sickening sweet smell that was unbearable after an hour. It had to be placed in a jar and sealed tight.

Natsu had brought the egg to the guild just in case it hatched Vera would be around to see it happen. Happy was flying around his partner before he plopped down on the man's head.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll protect Vera and Lucy. No one would dare face the furious Happy!" the cat announced his cape floating in the breese and his tiny flexing muscles.

Natsu stifled a laugh and smiled at his old friend. He saluted the flying feline.  
"Aye sir!" Natsu shouted and Vera stirred awake. Lucy glared at Natsu as the girl groaned awake. He looked sheepish and picked her up.

"Aww sorry bud did I wake you up" he asked the still sleepy girl nodded heavily. Her rosy locks covering her face. The girl refused any sort of hair accessories to keep her hair out of her face, much to her mother's dislike. Natsu pushed her hair back.

"You're really loud Daddy, it's true what mommy says you never shut up." She giggled at the last part. Natsu blushed slightly but the rest of the guild erupted with laughter.

"oh yeah?" Nasty said in a mocking threatening tone making sure his fangs were visible before he started tickling at her sides. Vera is deathly ticklish, in moments she was screeching with laughter.  
"Mama, help me" she gasped her cheeks were turning pink. Lucy Grimes devilishly and pounced on Natsu's back. Vera dropped from her father's arms and stares up at the sight before her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Lucy taunted and tickled her husband under his arms. It led to him flapping around like a chicken.

Through the window a white mouse stares at the guild. It's crimson eyes homing in on the little girl. There was a series of short shrill beeps before the explosion. The laughter that happened only moments before had died away.

The cloaked figure emerges from the dark under his arm is an unconscious figure with a tangle of pink hair.  
"it's a shame that you won't be able to grow to your full potential, my little rose. Your delicious power shall not go to waste, I assure you" he whispers before disappearing in the grey mist.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's arm twitched and she crawled out of the ruble she was underneath. She has panting from the weight and her body slumped. Realization hit her and she clumsily got to her feet.

"Vera? Natsu?" She called when no answer came she grew frantic.

"VERA! NATSU!" She screeched and began clawing at the rubble. Loke sensed her distress and appeared with the rest of the zodiac spirits.

"Guys, help me! Find everyone that you can." Lucy pleaded slowly guild members began to appear. Levi was coughing and had a black eye.

"Lu-chan, what happened?"

"No time to explain. We need to keep searching" Lucy explained. Not long after though a bright light appeared under the rubble. Natsuappeared with Ray close behind. The boy looked around for his mother, Mira had been closest to the wall when the explosion hit. She was lying unconscious with Wendy hastily working to mend her injuries.

"Mama!" He yelled and ran to her. Jet had run to get Porlyusica for the rest of the members of fairy tail. Lucy began tearing up as it grew desperately clear that Vera wasn't among the members of Fairy Tail that were here.

"Lucy..." Loke whispered and placed a hand on the mage's shoulder. She found one of Vera's sandals and lost it. She began screaming andNatsu ran to catch her before she fell. She buried her face in his scarf.

"Natsu..." She sobbed and looked up at him tears streaming down her face. Natsu rubbed away her tears with his calloused thumb.

"Don't worry I'll get her" Nastu said before Natsu got up Lucy gripped his shoulders.

"No,** WE** will get her. She is my daughter too and I am not about sit here on the sidelines while she is alone and scared. No!" She growled furious and wild with the passion of a mother. Nastu was taken aback his heart sank to his stomach. The gravity of the situation was weighing in. His baby, is gone in the hands of some sick creature.

**Natsu POV**

I remember the day Vera was born like it was yesterday. It was raining and Lucy had gone into labor in the middle of the night. The sheets were soaked and she looked up at me a mix of fear and excitement in her eyes. My heart was fluttering like the wings of a humming bird. It's make it or break it time I'm going to be a father.

Lucy was in so much pain and was in labor for 17 hours, at 5 in the afternoon Vera came wailing into the world. At the sight of her made my eye water. Lucy smiled at me although she was exhausted she still looked beautiful. I kissed her soft lips until she drifted to sleep I didn't sleep that night. I think that has been the best day of my life so far.

Now this is my worst nightmare, I can't breathe right. Now hearing Lucy say this it ignites me back to life. We'll get her back and if they so much as harm even one hair on her head, they'll be dust in the wind. I give Lucy a quick nod before I lift her up to her feet. She looks to Loke, Loke is very attached to Vera. The always loyal baby sitter, he feels every bit of anger as the rest of us.

I search for any trace of her scent but I can't find it. There is one smell I can detect, Sweet and syrupy roses. Outside I fine what I was looking for a blush colored rose. I don't resist and turn it to ash with my foot. The smell is still in the air. That's all I need before I take off running.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vera POV**  
It's cold, like Uncle Gray's hand when he took me to the zoo with Aunty Juvia. Daddy had been away for a month and Mommy had to go out on a job too. Uncle Gray loves the polar bears. He taught me how to growl like one.

"Juvia doesn't think Lucy with appreciate her learning such things" she would say concern lining her face.

"please with flame brain as her father, she probably knows worse. Right Vera?" He asks smiling down at me. I go to answer but a burp escapes me. He laughs loudly.

"See"

But this is really cold and I'm shaking really hard. I want my Mommy. It hurts to cough and something smells funny. I open my eyes buts it dark. My body feels heavy I can still stand though. There is a loud screeching and a bright light appears with the outline of a big man. I rush backward my forehead is sticky with sweat and my hair is sticking to my face.

"Oh my sweet, I see you are awake. Tell me how are you?" The man asks, his red eyes are glowing, they look like snake eyes. He wants me to cry. To put up a fight so he can knock me out again. No, I have to be smart. I learned this from watching Daddy fight. He likes to test his opponent before going for the attack.

"I'm fine, were are we?" I ask trying not to let my voice shake. He lets out a low laugh and goes to touch my chin. I can see his face now he's old and his skin looks like paper his hair is blood red, like Aunty Erza but darker. I smack his hand away, it's as rough as it looks. His face gets mean an he grabs my face. Squeezing it really hard, so hard my jaw starts to hurt. I let out a whimper.

"This is your home now you little brat." And something hard bites me on my shoulder. I look down to see a snake sucking from my arm.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I scream and try to pull it away but it hurts more and the man laughs.

"DADDY! DADDY!" I keep screaming over and over but then everything starts to get blurry.

**No one POV**

Vera drops to the floor and the snake retracts it fangs and returns to its master. Sinsenzu Zidic pets the beast, in one deep inhale the wrinkles on the man's face begin to vanish. He looks to be in his late twenties. A sickening cackle floods the cellar just as the snow white mouse scatters into the room. Sinsenzu turns to the mouse with an amused expression.

"Ravaden, What news have you for me?" Sinsenzu ponders and crosses his now youthful arms. The mouse sits back on its hunches and quickly began to grow. The mouse transforms into a man with long shaggy brilliant white hair, a strong jaw, and obsidian black eyes. The man was dressed in brown farmers pants and a white v neck loose sweater.

"Fairy tail is after the guild. The dragon slayers are homing in on the scent. We must move quickly before they reach the border." Ravaden's voice was flat like a broken down solider. He quickly glanced at the girl in front of his feet. Her shoulder was bruised severely and her mouth was open in a frozen scream. Sinsenzu cracked his neck and leveled his slave's gaze a grin spreading across his smooth features.

"Let them come. My dear boy, you seem to forget being a succubus you can only take, there is nothing to lose" He kicks the small girl across the room. Ravaden's breath stops.


	5. Chapter 5

There an leery fog to where the smell was leading to. Natsu and Gajeel were leading the pack. Happy was searching the sky with Wendy and Carla.

"See anything, Happy?" Lucy shouted to the sky.

"No, there doesn't seem to be any-hmmmp" Happy was cut off by an invisible barrier that he flew into. Wendy placed her her hand to the seemingly empty space. Her palm lays flat on an invisible surface.

"They seem to be some sort of runes that are blocking us going any further." Wendy analyzes.

"Fried?" Natsu asked.

"way ahead of you" Fried was slicing a star shaped design into the barrier. The purple runes glowed then exploded.

There was a horrible screeching noise that literally shook the ground. The members of fairy tail were knocked backwards. After a few moments the screeching stopped but the shaking continues. Natsu leaps to his feet.

"Get ready now" he orders and the rest of the rescue team braces themselves. There is a group of raging horses appear, atop a silver steed with eyes black as night is a shadowy rider.  
Natsu launches himself with a flaming fist at the rider. The rider dodges easily and stands on the horse. Shadows surround Natsu in moments they bind around him and begin constricting his body like a snake. a vein pops out on Natsu's face and neck from strain. his eyes turn impossibly darker and he struggles to get free.  
Lucy's whip wraps around the rider's neck.

"Gray, now!" She orders. Still pulling with all her might.

"Ice make, Floor!" He yells and punches the ground which erupts in smooth ice. The horses sink their knees with a sickening crack . The rider topples forward they then see it's a woman in a silly black form and lilac hair. Her face is turning blue because of Lucy's grip around her neck.  
Natsu steps forward.

"Where is my daughter" he grows his voice dripping with menace. The woman had dead grey eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out just an unsettling moan.

"She has to be around here. Everyone split up into groups of two!" Ezra commanded and the rest nodded. Most of the horses had disappeared but one lone bay mare stayed. Ezra eyed the beast and touched it's muzzle gently. It was frightened and almost bolted but Ezra held its face. She was fascinated by the creature and in one fluid moment was atop it and riding off to find the young girl.

**Ravaden POV **  
Those fools don't realize with every burst of magic master grows stronger. He is watching from the lacrima orb. I look to the girl she is bleeding from her mouth. Please, some one if you can here me save this girl. Don't let her end up like me. He stole my family, my Pandora. My beautiful daughter now an empty vessel. This may be my only chance to save the girl. I'll have to plan this carefully. I don't care if I die but this girl... She deserves to have a life.

"Ravaden" master calls his demented eyes pasting into me.

"Show time" he says and his cackle rings through the air. Disgust fuels me and my manifested hell hound quickly knocks him back and begins to bite his neck. I quickly scramble up the girl and emerge through the cellar.

**No one POV **  
Sinsenzu cracks his neck the hell hound vanished along with it's owner in a blink of the eye. Despite himself he laughs and wipes the blood from his neck.  
"Oh Ravaden, you are going to wish you were dead after I'm through with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ravaden is racing through the forest at lightening speed with Vera clutched to his chest. She was still unconscious and showing no sign of waking up. The dark mage knew not to use his magic carelessly for the more he uses the more powerful his ex-master, Sinsenzu Zidic becomes.

He is panting heavily but keeps pushing forward. The members of Fairy tail shouldn't be too far away. Why does it feel like he is running in circles.

"Hmm it's so hard to find good help these days" Zidic's voice rings out in the air. Ravaden searches for the source of the voice instead an invisible screen is lifted and Ravaden is face to face with the rescue team of Fairy Tail. He is startled but relieved... until he sees Pandora laying on the cold earth, she isn't moving. There is a sinking feeling and he falls to the ground on his knee, Vera still clutched to his chest like a security blanket.

"My baby..." Ravaden tries to see the logical side of the events. That is no longer his daughter, just an empty vessel sent to do Zidic's dirty work. However, that is still his daughters body that has been badly beaten, a blue ring of a bruise around her neck.  
Natsu has a flash back to when Lucy was screaming out for Vera. The look in her eyes is the same as the man holding his daughter. They had just taken down the man's daughter.

"She is still alive, but she seems to be in a trance" Wendy explains. She creeps closer to Ravaden slowly so not to scare him. She gets down and touches his back lightly. She motions for Vera and he holds her tight, not in a threatening manner, more protective.

"I won't hurt her. I am just giving her back to her parents. Go to you're daughter." She explains softly and collects Vera in her arms. All the while Lucy and Natsu had been holding in to each other and holding their breath. Once the finally have her the tears start streaming down Lucy's face and Natsu has to choke back a sob. The hold Vera in their arms and cradle her like a baby. Wendy is working vigorously at healing the young woman and Vera.

"Wendy, be careful" Carla says while tugging on Wendy's dress. Wendy is 18 now and has become a very skilled healer she can heal multiple people at once with no problem. Though, with injuries as extensive as these, it was enough for her to erupt in a heavy sweat.

"W-will Pandora be alright?" Ravaden asks still shaken. Natsu puts a hand to the fellow man's shoulder and smiles.

"With Wendy on the job she will. Thank you so much for saving Vera. I'm sorry about your daughter." Natsu said with a sad smile. Ravaden looked at the man there was sincerity in those Onyx eyes.

"My daughter died long ago when Zidic stole her magic to regain his youth and power." Ravaden explained in a sorrowful tone. Realization hot and he quickly got to his feet. Alarming the others.

"we have to leave quickly before he returns" Ravaden exclaimed. Lucy walked up to the man, he was visibly shaking. She grabbed his pale hand in hers and smiled triumphantly.

"Don't worry. We'll stop him, for good this time" she reasoned but Ravaden shook his head allowing his white tendrils to escape from their hold in his braid.

"You don't understand, he is a succubus. You can't fight him only evade him" at that moment the sky began to rain blush colored rose petals.

"So much delicious power I can just eat it all up." Zidic's voice rang through the forest. Natsu grit his teeth and shot his fist up in the air shooting flame rockets everywhere.

"Come out and fight us you cowered. I have been dying to meet you." Natsu sneered. A shadow passes by Natsu's back a swipe is made to get the dragon slayer's neck. Natsu is too quick, he dodges easily a grips the arm of his opponent. He then launches Zidic at the trunk of a tree. Ravaden shouts to Natsu.

"No, don't touch him. It only makes him stronger." Natsu looks to Zidic and sees the man laughing. Zidic gets up lightning fast and punches Natsu in the face.

The dragon slayer is knocked back a few yards. He is beginning to feel weak. He then realizes he is laying in the rose petals. They are draining the magic from him. Natsu tries to stand but he doesn't have the energy for it.

"stay away from the petals, t-they take away your magic. Run get out of here!" Natsu yells. Zidic is inching his way closer there is a bubble surrounding the two. Lucy leaps at,the bubble she is trying to break through she is electrocuted in the process and launched backwards.

She still stands not even dreaming of resisting. Loke wraps his arms around her in hopes of stopping her. Lucy is screaming and flailing around to try and get free as her friend holds her back. Loke won't budge and holds her tighter when she starts sobbing. Vera begins to regain consciousness at this moment.

The scene unveils before her. Her mother being broken down by emotions of seeing her husband dying before her eyes. Her friends desperately trying to break through the force fails and suffering the same electrocution as her mother. At last, her father the strongest person she knew was mere minutes away from death because of this monster. Ravaden holds his daughter and braces for the worst.

It was like something snapped in Vera. Her tiny body erupted with light. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The enormous amount of power was enough to creator the earth in circumference to her body.

Her hair was blown up and she kept screaming. Sharp golden scales began to sprout from her body. When she opened her eyes they were bright white.

This was her true power, Vera Dragoneel was a celestial dragon slayer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Natsu POV_

_A familiar giggler reaches my ears, I round the corner of the home and see Lucy and Vera dancing wildly to music on the radio. Vera is three years old and her rosy hair falls just below her ears. She spins around and stomps her feet wildly. Lucy laughs at this. _

_"Oh you poor thing, you dance like your father" Lucy laughs while holding her stomach. I love her laugh and how her face glows with happiness. Lucy is perfect, how did I get so lucky? I storm into the room. _

_"What is that supposed to mean I am a great dancer. Right, Vera?" I asked as I llft her up under her arms and swing her around the room. Vera screams with joy and wraps her pudgy arms around my neck. I slow down and her face is flushed and she gives me a toothy smile. _

_"I wanna be just like Daddy when I'm big" She announces. Lucy smiles and glides across the room. She smooth Vera's rosy mane and kisses our daughters cheek. Vera snuggles into my warm neck. _

_"I love you Daddy and you too Mama" Vera whispers to me and Lucy. My heart swells; there is no greater feeling in my life than that of being a father. Lucy hugs my back places her head on my shoulder. _

Vera's scream jolts me back into reality. She looks like a sun beam everyone, even the sadistic bastard looming over me, has stopped to stare at the sight. She launches herself forward at the bubble. The electric shock only makes her light grow brighter. My lungs feel as though they are shrinking and I don't have enough air to shout out my daughter's name. I can only stare with half lidded eyes. Zidic's back arches at the sudden burst of power. His hold on me loosens a bit due to his lack of control. That's it. He can't hold so much power at once. If everyone hits the orb with a powerful burst on continuous power, he'll break under the strain. I catch my breath again.

"Everyone has to direct their power at the same time. Be ready on my mark." I shout. Vera sucks in a breath and snarls at Zidic, I have never been more proud. I see Lucy's spirits crowded around her and Vera, Loke eyes Lucy worriedly. The strain is not good for her body, but still she stands. Because she can take it, she is one of the strongest people I know. The rest of the member s of Fairy tail stand ready with feral looks gleaming in their eyes. I manage to rise to my feet, my magic is slowly returning to me as I rolled off the poison petals. I'm ignited in flames. I look to my five year old daughter; she has so much determination in her emerald eyes.

"You ready, Vera?" I shout and Zidic staggers towards me. His eyes are wide with fear. Vera smiles and clenches her tiny fists.

"I'm all fired up." She shouts. I propel myself forward toward Zidic.

"NOW!" I shout and my flaming fist connects with his chest. There is an eerie silence as everyone blasts the sphere with their magic all at once. All I hear is Zidic's screams. Instead of growing younger he begins to age rapidly. He is reduced to a frail ancient looking man. He clutches his chest with his boney hand, multicolor lights burst from his pours. The massive amount of magic is too much for even a succubus to hold. The shield disappears and I am knocked backwards from the sheer force of magic that burst from Zidic. My head slams against a stone and I am seeing stars and tasting blood. I must have bitten my tongue.

"NATSU!" I hear Lucy and Happy shout in unison. I feel Lucy's soft hands on my face.

"Natsu! Natsu, please look at me." She pleads while sobbing I feel her tears fall on my face. I groan and focus my eyes on her face. My Lucy, I hate seeing her so upset. The only thing I have ever wanted to do is protect her from these tears. I force my hand to go to her cheek and wipe a few stray tears with my thumb.

"Why are you crying, Luce? We won, be happy." I say my throat is dry and my voice comes out raspy.

"Daddy?" Vera asks shyly a few feet away. I go to sit up and Lucy helps me. I hate feeling this fragile but my head is pounding and I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. I have to put on a brave face, don't want to freak out my girls. I motion for her and her eyes flick to her mother as if for permission. Lucy nods and she sits in my lap and hugs me desperately. My eyes sting and I blink back my tears. My baby, she is back in my arms where she is home. I stroke her soft hair.

"We are so proud of you." I tell her. She blushes in modesty, very much like Lucy. Lucy hugs Vera's little body tight.

"My little fire princess. The guild better start preparing itself for you, I don't think the foundation can handle one of your tantrums now that your powers have kicked in." Lucy laughed and I smiled. Our little family is back together and new adventures lay ahead for us now.

**Hello my lovely readers. Tell me how you like this. Sorry I took so long to finish, I recently started college and have been swamped with work. I was kinda thinking about doing a bunch of Vera stories or 'The Vera chronicles'. However, I'm lacking in ideas. So if you would, please leave any suggestions and I shall accredit you in the story. Please and thank you guys.**


End file.
